


The Summit

by danis_inferno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fingering, Light Spanking, Oral, Other, Reader receiving, Squirting, overstim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danis_inferno/pseuds/danis_inferno
Summary: Coach Ukai comes home from an away game with Shiratorizawa late one night to see you in one of his shirts cooking, yet all he could focus on was the transparency of the clothing and why it never looked like that on him. He's just driven by hunger, and the desperate need for a distraction.
Relationships: Coach ukai x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Summit

The ride back from Shiratorizawa was cold and silent, the bus gently tossing the coach and his players back and forth along the winding Japanese backroads. Takeda yawned at the wheel, prompting Ukai to look up. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he completely neglected his surroundings. He looked behind him, eyeing the sleeping players as they clutched one another, some sobbing silently, others frowning angrily.

“There was nothing you could’ve done differently, Ukai,” Takeda spoke up, stretching his back. Ukai looked at the seat next to him, watching the two managers sniffle in their sleep. “I’m serious. We gave it our all. The one thing we lack is experience.” Takeda watched the sun set over the mountains, letting out a huff. “Don’t worry. There will always be tomorrow.” Ukai nodded, slouching in his seat, resting his hands against his chin.

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the school, and Ukai stood up. “Okay everyone,” he clapped. The students groggily opened their eyes, wiping the sleep from their faces. “We’re back. We’ve got much to discuss already, so I want to get my main points out tonight, we can save the nitty gritty for tomorrow.” From his left, the moon illuminated his face. His students yawned, the managers hopped out of the vehicle along with Takeda and put everything back in the gym. The students filed out one by one, each carrying their bags and resting their heads against them. They all sat on the ground, some crying openly now, and it tore at his heart.

“Our game today was nothing short of exceptional.” He paced along the pavement. He towered above their perched frames, and in this light, they truly looked like crows. “Losing isn’t the end-all-be-all. Losing is difficult for everyone, okay? Treat this match like a challenge. They left you on your hands and knees, they left you vulnerable. Are you going to stand up and try again? Or are you going to lay down and blend with the concrete? Standing proves resilience, staying down proves that you’re weak.” Some of them wiped their faces, their expressions hardening.

“We’re going to take back that victory, do you understand me?” He shouted into the empty parking lot. The students backs straightened. “When we win, it won’t be because of a miracle.” Takeda stood next to him, whispering in his ear. With a pat on the shoulder, Takeda spoke up.

“You are weak, inexperienced.” Some of the students scoffed. “But,” he held up a finger, “the fact you are weak means that you have room to grow. And that’s something to be proud of.” With that, he turned around, giving them all one final grin before heading home.

“Okay, that said. I want all of you to rest up, we’ve got a lot of work to do, these next couple of weeks are going to be tiring. But I know we will persist.” The students stood, their expressions hardened as they bowed. Ukai leaned against the bus as he watched them walk home, seeing Tanaka’s shaved head grow dimmer in the night before finally turning the opposite way to go home.

When his apartment complex came into view, he sighed. He unlocked the door, setting his bag down. Something sweet wafted through the air, and the fruity scent of your perfume pulled at his senses. He slipped off his shoes, walking barefoot on the hardwood as he followed the scent. He turned the corner, seeing your curvy frame perched against the stove. Your hair was loose, thick tendrils shining in the warm light of your kitchen. He watched your hands, fumbling with a piping bag as he snuck behind you.

“Hi baby,” you spoke sweetly. He wrapped his arms around your waist, enclosing himself in your warmth. He buried his head in the junction of your neck, and all at once, the tension left his body. He sniffled gently against you, rubbing his face in the fabric of your shirt. His own scent crept up his nostrils, and he pulled away. The shirt you were wearing was a few sizes too big, and in the kitchen, the angle of the light let him see everything. He observed the curve of your chest as you inhaled, eyes drawn lower to the pastel purple underwear you were wearing. He moaned inwardly, hands bringing your hips back against his as he breathed against the back of your ear.

You moaned so sweetly, lips parted in a gasp as he thrust his hips against your backside. Your hands dropped the piping bag, moving to rest on the lip of the oven as Ukai’s hands roamed your figure. He pulled you away, leading you to the central island and pushing you against it. His lips pressed against yours, sighing contently into the kiss as his hands rocked your hips against his. Your tongues danced, your hands moving to the zipper of his jacket and ripping the fabric from his flesh. He groaned into the kiss now, rocking his hips desperately against yours as your honey-sweet moans reverberated across his lips.

He propped your ass on the counter, and you shivered from the cold. He brought his hands under your skirt, disconnecting his lips so he could pull the fabric away from your frame. His lips lit a trail down your body, the wildfire of his tongue dancing across every piece of flesh you had to offer. Docile fingers ran across his scalp, pulling off his headband and letting his golden locks fall freely over your fingertips. You opened your legs to him, feeling the wet of his tongue against the fabric of your panties. His teeth pulled them to the side, tongue lapping you up explicitly. He devoured you, driven by lust and an insatiable thirst to please you. He swiped his nose along your sex, the lewd sounds eliciting wanton moans to escape your plump lips.

“U-Ukai~” you gasped, tugging at his roots. Your eyes crossed, gaze blurring with desire. All you could think about was the way his tongue prodded your sex, twisting and twirling inside you as you made a mess of his face. It hadn’t been long, and already you could feel your peak approaching. You inhaled, the air crisp as it entered your lungs. Your legs trembled as you reached the summit, hands in his hair shoving his face farther into your sex as your release torrented him. His tongue never ceased, slurping at your hole and riding through your release.

“That’s it, baby. Part those thighs for me like a good little slut, come on.” He pulled away from you, brown eyes staring in bewilderment. His face glistened, webbing with your slick as he pulled away. The entire front of his white shirt stuck to his chest, collarbones glistening under the light. “Fuck, I want more of you. Turn around.” He held your hips in his hands, twisting your body around so you faced the island. He gripped your wrists, his harsh callouses pressing against your skin. You took in a shaky breath, unsure of his next step. Your legs dangled off the counter as he pinned your wrists to your tailbone. He used your hands to spread your ass apart, giving him the perfect view of your puckering hole. He let out a string of curses as he rimmed you, groping and smacking your ass cheeks until they were like two ripe cherries.

The onslaught of pleasure you felt entering your hole surprised you, causing you to rut against his face as your release trickled down the cupboards. He was getting rougher now, biting at your ass as he fingered your fluttering hole. All of his emotions poured out of him as he coaxed your releases, begging the pleasure from you so sweetly you couldn’t help but oblige. You went limp, allowing him to use you to his pleasure. His fingers splayed your hole open, and he dripped his saliva inside of you.

“Ukai~” your voice called blankly from the countertop. “Baby,” you let out an aroused sob. “Make me feel good, so good.” You tried to lift your head, tried to gain some semblance of control but that carpet was ripped beneath your feet once his fingers assaulted your pleasure circle. He craved you like an addict in rehab. He had you all to himself, there was no one stopping him from getting to you except himself. So why wasn’t he acting on those urges? You were laying there, desperate and begging for him, you were distracting him from the loss that plagued his thoughts, so why wasn’t he doing anything.

You were too fucked out to predict his next movements, his tongue on your sex once more, pulling your release from you. You needed him, body quivering with desire as your tongue became too heavy to move. All you could do was moan absentmindedly, and god did it turn him on. He fisted his cock to the pace of his tongue inside you, lapping every drop of your nectar. He moaned into your core, mind splitting in half as he painted the inside of his track pants with his release. You closed your eyes, mind going blank as he pulled away from you.

He wanted nothing more than to use you, to just release his inhibitions and call it a night. But as he looked at you, spent out on the counter, his sign of grace, the level head on his shoulders, his heart softened. You snuffled against the counter, body shivering from the cold air of the AC unit. You were a baby crow in his arms, fresh from the nest. He cradled you against his frame, taking off his shirt and leaving it next to the pile of clothes on the wooden floor before taking you to the bedroom and getting you ready for the night.


End file.
